Seven Days To Never Give Up
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: The sequel to Seven Days To Fall In Love. Yamamoto and Gokudera have been together for years, but when something that happened in the beginning of their relationship compromises Gokudera's health, how can Yamamoto forgive himself? 8059, 6927, D18
1. Day 1: Blood Red Kisses

Day 1: Blood Red Kisses

**Yep, I caved and wrote a sequel to Seven Days To Fall In Love. I don't know why I did, I guess I just felt like writing a more angsty counterpart. So if you haven't read SDTFIL, then go read that one first because otherwise the whole scenario will make NO sense to you. If you did read it and enjoyed the omake greatly, then here's where you should be. I'm warning you guys now, this one is FULL of angst and quite possibly will end with a death (I'm not too sure about that, but review and give me your opinions on whether or not Gokudera should survive this) However, fluffy flashbacks will be found at places :3**

**LOOSELY based off of the manga Seven Days. **

Yamamoto exploded into the waiting room, his eyes wild. They immediately fell to the smaller man sitting in a chair, tears streaking down his face. Another man with shocking blue hair and a long ponytail was rubbing the first man's back, placing kisses on his cheeks.

"Tsuna, please…" Yamamoto begged.

Tsuna looked up. "The doctor said… Yamamoto, oh my god I'm so sorry…"

Yamamoto's face paled. "No. Nononononono, he's not…"

"He's not dead." Tsuna gasped out, and was unable to continue through the wave of fresh tears.

"Takeshi, do you remember when you and Gokudera began dating?" Mukuro said slowly.

Yamamoto nodded.

"Well, it has to do with the… injury that Gokudera sustained then. That artery burst. They're trying to repair it now."

Yamamoto froze. Not that. _Not that DAMN artery!_

The Rain Guardian felt his legs buckle out from under him as he lost consciousness.

_A few hours prior_

Gokudera tossed his silver hair out of his face and attempted to focus on his paperwork. It wasn't easy considering his thoughts were full of a certain ex-baseball idiot.

The Storm Guardian groaned and threw his paperwork down on his desk, getting up in order to go for a walk.

As he strolled through the spacious garden that the Vongola called their own, his thoughts were wandering. And then interrupted when a pair of large hands embraced him from behind.

The silver-haired man struggled briefly, and then settled into his lover's embrace. "Oi yakuubaka, let go." He murmured halfheartedly.

"You don't mean that." Yamamoto murmured, placing a kiss on the smaller man's cheek.

Gokudera said nothing, but continued walking. Yamamoto fell into step beside him, taking Gokudera's hand in his own and swinging them slightly back and forth. Their walk was filled with a peaceful, comfortable silence.

Until a gunshot echoed.

The couple instantly split and readied themselves for a fight. Exploding into their Cambio Formas, the pair waiting tersely for another attack.

When it came, there were twenty men the pair had to fight against.

Screams and grunts of pain accompanied the pair's fights, Yamamoto's swords slicing clear blue and Gokudera's dynamite inducing explosions.

Then, a gurgled choking scream caught Yamamoto's attention.

He turned, and his eyes widened in horror. Gokudera had collapsed to his knees, choking on something.

Yamamoto dropped to his lover's side and screamed for help, watching Gokudera's pained face.

Gokudera had then reached up and grabbed the Rain Guardian's collar, pulling him into a rough kiss.

Gokudera's smooth lips tasted of blood.

_Back to current time_

Yamamoto had been helped back into a chair and given cool water. He was shaking with grief.

_It's my fault. It's my damn fault again! If only I hadn't hit him, if I had only checked the force. How can he love someone who's endangered his life twice now for the same damn fucking thing!_

Tsuna and Mukuro both rubbed their hands over the Rain Guardian's back, trying their hardest to comfort him.

The clock struck midnight without any news of how the surgery was going.


	2. Day 2: Tears Of Joy

Day 2: Tears of Joy

At 2 a.m, an exhausted doctor made his way into the waiting room. The rest of the Guardians had assembled, waiting for news. Yamamoto was for all intents and purposes catatonic, but he regained a bit of life when the doctor walked into the room.

"Are you all waiting for Gokudera Hayato?"

The group nodded as one, and the doctor gave his own.

"The surgery was successful, and the burst artery repaired. He will be in this hospital for two months however to make sure that it heals. He will still be in a considerable amount of danger for the next 6 days, and this time period is the most critical."

_Another seven day trial._ Yamamoto thought blearily.

"You all should go home and get some sleep. Gokudera-kun will be asleep for a while, and you all have been sitting here for hours."

The group nodded, and gave their thanks to the doctor.

"I'm not leaving until he wakes up."

Yamamoto stood, the cold look in his eyes daring the doctor to argue with him.

The doctor nodded. "He's on the fourth floor, room 415."

"Thank you," Yamamoto got out of his seat and made his way to Gokudera's room. It was private of course, his position as a Vongola Guardian would account for nothing less. But what scared Yamamoto the most was the sheer amount of machines in the room.

He looked at the loudest machine, the one that was keeping track of Gokudera's heartbeat. The steady beeping relaxed him only slightly. And he then looked at the man laying in the bed.

The blood that had been staining his lips had been cleaned away, but Yamamoto could still taste the metallic tinge on his tongue from the desperate kiss. His skin was deathly pale and his breathing was shallow.

"It's a miracle he's alive."

A nurse had brought a chair into the room for Yamamoto to sit in, and she had noticed the tall man's anguish.

"The fighting was what did it. He strained himself too much and took a blow to the side with the artery. The repaired section burst."

Yamamoto let the tears overflow again. How was it that he still had tears to cry?

"He should wake up sometime in the afternoon. If you'd like, we can bring an extra cot in and you can sleep while you're waiting here."

The Rain Guardian shook his head.

"I won't be able to let myself sleep while he's like this. Thank you for your courtesy."

The nurse bowed slightly and left.

Yamamoto settled next to Gokudera's bedside and gingerly took the silverette's hand in his own. It was cold and lifeless.

Yamamoto was struck by the memories of the last time Gokudera had been in the hospital for this injury.

"Gokudera… no, Hayato. Hayato, I don't understand how you'll ever forgive me for this. I've endangered your life twice now for the same damn thing, all because I couldn't check my force. I won't blame you if you want to leave me, I really wont. But just know Hayato, that I _love you with every fiber of myself_. I will _always_ love you, but I won't hold it against you if you leave me. Hell, I won't even mind the broken heart. But just do one thing for me: survive this Hayato. Live. That's all I want. Anything else you can have or do, just live for me. Please, please you have to live."

Yamamoto continued talking in a low, soothing voice. About everything and anything under the sun. From old missions to Tsuna's birthday party a few days prior.

"Remember our first kiss? I don't think I'll ever forget it. You were so mad at me for making those stupid comments, but you still let me kiss you. Even though we were in public, you still let me kiss you."

And so Yamamoto talked himself to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I felt something inside of me break, and my first instinct was to scream. I could taste blood, it was dripping out of my mouth, and I felt a sharp overwhelming pain in my side._

_It clicked; that repaired artery must have burst._

_That stupid doctor told me that I had an almost zero chance of survival if it had burst again. _

_So this was it, I was dying._

_Yamamoto ran over and his face paled at the sight of me kneeled over. I knew what I had to do, as an apology._

_As a goodbye._

_I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him roughly. If this would be our last kiss, I had to make it count._

_I felt the blackness pull at me. The last thing I heard was Yamamoto's anguished scream._

_I'm so sorry._

_I love you._

_The blackness was absolute. So this was it then? Death was blackness. There was no heaven or hell. Fucking Mukuro got it wrong, damn bastard._

_At least I could think. I thought about him. Yamamoto Takeshi. I missed him, I missed him so fucking much already. And I wanted to kill myself for all the pain I had caused him by dying._

_Of course, if I wasn't already dead._

_Slowly, a beeping made its way into my blackness. Damn, I think I might go crazy if it kept going._

_Then the blackness slowly lightened to gray. Huh, strange._

_And then a piercing white hit my eyes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yamamoto's head shot up at the slight movement of Gokudera's fingers in his own. He waited, holding his breath.

And he cried tears of joy when Gokudera opened his emerald eyes. They closed again immediately, but his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Gokudera." The taller man breathed.

"Where the hell am I." Gokudera mumbled.

"The hospital. You're okay, you're alive."

Gokudera mumbled incoherent words as he slid back into the grip of sleep.

Yamamoto was just happy that Gokudera had woken up, regardless of how long he had actually stayed awake.

He rested his head back on the side of the bed and joined his lover in sleep.


	3. Day 3: Complexities

Day 3: Complexities

**So this whole chapter is fluff. Unfortunately, it's probably going to be the last one that doesn't have a trace of angst (past Yamamoto's I-did-this-I-am-a-horrible-person attitude). After this the story will take a downturn, but again, it's up to my reviewers to decide whether or not Gokudera survives. So hit that little button and let me know what you think and what you want.**

Yamamoto awoke again the next morning, and felt long fingers softly stroking his hair. He raised his head to see Gokudera awake, staring off into space while his fingers played absentmindedly with Yamamoto's hair.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Yamamoto asked, his voice slightly muffled by the bed.

"I know you yakuubaka. You probably haven't slept the majority of the time I've been here. It's not good for you, you need the sleep." Gokudera's voice was soft, and Yamamoto knew he was doing his best to conserve his strength.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran me over and popped me like a blueberry. My side hurts like a bitch."

Yamamoto's fingers grasped at the bed sheet, and he choked back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm him.

"And I also know that you're blaming yourself for this." Gokudera murmured even quieter.

"I should be. It is my fault after all, it's still hurting you even after all this time. You almost died again Gokudera, it's a miracle you survived at all."

"Stop it. Don't you know how much it hurts me for you to blame yourself like that? Seriously, stop it. It is not your fault, this was me being too harsh on myself."

"If I never had hurt you in the fir-"

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's hair roughly, causing the Rain Guardian to groan at the shock of pain.

"Listen to me. I _do not blame you for any of this._"

"But you shoul-ahh!" Yamamoto grimaced as the hand tightened.

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, I DO NOT BLAME YOU._ So stop blaming yourself, please. It's not your fault, it never was. It was mine both times."

Emerald met chocolate as the two stared into each other's eyes; one pair flaming with muted anger and the other swimming with pain.

Gokudera let go of Yamamoto's hair then, and turned his face away.

"I'm sorry…" Yamamoto whispered, letting his head collapse back onto Gokudera's bed.

"You damn well better be. Do you know how worried I was about you, thinking you were busy blaming yourself?" his mouth snapped shut, blush coloring his cheeks.

Yamamoto's face finally cracked into a soft, gentle smile.

"I love you too."

"I never said anything of the sort."

Yamamoto only continued that soft smile, the smile that only Gokudera would ever see. He leaned up and softly left a trail of kisses down the side of Gokudera's red face.

Gokudera didn't pull away or protest, and Yamamoto knew that he was relishing the physical contact as much as he did.

The ex-baseball player's lips brushed over the bomber's gently, and he was ecstatic to not taste the metallic tinge of blood.

"There we go." Yamamoto murmured, lacing his fingers with the others.

Gokudera scoffed and turned his head away, but even Yamamoto caught the small, content smile on his face.

After the remaining four days of the critical period, Yamamoto knew exactly what he was going to do.

Gokudera's eyes drifted shut, and his breathing steadied.

Yamamoto brought up the sleeping man's hand to his lips and left kisses all over the pale skin on his hand.

_Yes, hopefully everything will work out._

**Hate to break it to you Yamamoto, but you have a store of angst ahead of you.**


	4. Day 4: Complications

Day 4: Complications

**Look for the cameo :3 I couldn't resist. A small hint to the climax to those who catch it and can name the character!**

"Gokudera, I'm going to run and get myself something to eat okay?"

The bomber waved his hand. "Go feed yourself before you collapse."

Yamamoto grinned and walked out of the room. He didn't feel as bad leaving Gokudera by himself, he was recovering fantastically. The doctor was hopeful, and said that more than likely he would be through the critical period with no complications.

Yamamoto got himself some McDonalds. Normally he would never touch fast food, but that was all they offered in the hospital. And there was no way he was going to leave, not until Gokudera was in the clear.

He started eating his Big Mac on the way back up to Gokudera's room. It was greasy and slightly unappetizing, but it was food.

He got out of the elevator and turned down the hallway towards the room.

And then he froze.

A worried nurse was standing outside of the door. When she spotted the Rain Guardian, she hurried over.

"Yamamoto-san, I'm afraid you can't go back into the room at the moment."

"Why?" Yamamoto's voice cracked with fear, and he dropped the bag of food onto the ground. Fries spilled everywhere, but neither person paid any attention.

"Gokudera-san… his blood pressure dropped dangerously low. They're getting him ready to get more blood transfusions, but they're not sure if it'll be enough…"

Yamamoto dropped to his knees, and all he could see in front of him was Gokudera waving his hand, telling him to get something to eat. The last time he had seen him. He was so active, how was it that his condition had deteriorated in the fifteen minutes it had taken Yamamoto to get his food?

Yamamoto felt the tears leak down his face.

"Save him. Please, save him."

"We'll do our best. If you would follow me, you can wait in the waiting room."

Yamamoto followed numbly to the waiting room, and collapsed in a chair that had met his butt far too frequently.

Another tall doctor walked into the room. This man was even taller than Yamamoto was, which was an accomplishment in itself. He looked at the Rain Guardian with cloudy blue eyes.

"Sir, what's wrong?" The doctor's voice was gentle, calming.

Yamamoto shook his head. "My lover…"

The doctor smiled sympathetically and sat in the seat next to Yamamoto. "I'm sure he'll be fine, He's with Doctor Takahashi, he'll be fine. Takahashi-san is one of the greatest doctors we have."

Yamamoto buried his head into his hands. "It's all my fault… I was the one who put him in here in the first place."

The doctor laughed lightly. "You know, you remind me of myself. I always blamed myself when my lover got hurt or angry, but you know, sometimes it wasn't actually my fault."

A pager beeped, and the doctor got up. "I hope he's okay, for your sake."

"Thanks Doctor."

The tall man laughed, and said "I'm still only an intern." before he left the room.

Yamamoto watched the kind intern leave the room before letting himself cry. What the hell had happened to make Gokudera's condition deteriorate so rapidly?

Hours passed with Yamamoto alternating between crying and staring at the door he knew the doctor would walk through. At some point, he realized it would be best to text Tsuna and let him know about his right-hand man's condition.

Tsuna texted back rapidly.

"Omw, be there in ten minutes."

The ten minutes it took Tsuna to arrive at the hospital were some of the longest ten minutes of Yamamoto's life. When the brunette boss burst into the room, it felt to Yamamoto like a bit of tension lifted off of his shoulders.

Tsuna wrapped his arms in a comforting embrace around the taller man, and Yamamoto couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry that a certain very jealous illusionist was about to impale him.

"He'll be okay. Gokudera's a fighter, he won't give up."

"Tsuna… what did it feel like, once you and Mukuro started dating, to know that you had hurt the person that you loved?" The normally cheerful voice of the ex-baseball player was dull and monotonous.

Tsuna started, and then his brow furrowed slightly as he thought about it.

"Well, I felt horrible knowing that I was the one who had sent Mukuro back to that hell that was a prison. And I didn't think I could ever forgive myself for it. But what surprised me the most was when I talked to Mukuro about it. He told me he didn't blame me, and had no ill feelings about it. When I protested, he shut me up with…" A blush heated the smaller man's cheeks. "…a kiss, and told me to stop blaming myself for things that couldn't have been avoided."

Yamamoto nodded.

"You're blaming yourself for this, aren't you?"

"How could I not? It's my fault after all. It was my blade that sunk into his side seven years ago, no one else's. And now he's back at the brink of death again because of it." Yamamoto bit the last words out, his tone harsh.

"Did he forgive you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then just let it go. You know it only stresses him out, and he doesn't need that right now."

Yamamoto nodded slowly, agreeing with the second part of Tsuna's statement. He knew he would keep blaming himself, but he would keep it inside for the time being.

The doctor finally walked out of the door, and Yamamoto almost gave himself whiplash from turning to look at him hopefully.

"Gokudera-kun is fine, he's sleeping now, but he'll be fine. We gave him some more blood transfusions and removed some of the scar tissue."

Yamamoto nodded and both he and Tsuna stood to wait for Gokudera to wake up once again.

**Damn, long chapter lol.**

**I was going to post this Friday night, but I wrote the second part in my creative writing journal that we had to turn in D: but I got it back today and typed it. **


	5. Day 5: Healing

Day 5: Healing

**Okay I lied earlier. I just didn't feel like angsting this chapter up, so theres going to be fluff with some angst. However, next chapter will kick you guys in the asses I think XD so consider this buildup?**

Yamamoto had his head resting on Gokudera's bed, while Tsuna was asleep in the arms of a certain illusionist. Mukuro had his head against the wall, and he was perfectly comfortable sleeping in that position.

All it had taken was Tsuna showing his Vongola Ring for the doctors to wave the "one person at a time" rule. Now all three men were sleeping, waiting for Gokudera to wake up.

Gokudera blinked his eyes open and looked at the other three.

"Yama…"

Yamamoto's head shot up. Mukuro's eyes blinked open. Tsuna would have fallen out of Mukuro's lap if the illusionist hadn't tightened his grip around the boss.

"Gokudera, are you feeling okay?" Tsuna.

"Yeah, better. What happened?"

"Your blood pressure dropped, and they gave you more blood transfusions."

"Ah." Gokudera flopped back onto the bed. Yamamoto gently rubbed the silver-haired man's hand.

Tsuna yawned and squeaked as Mukuro picked him up bridal style.

"Let's go home Tsunayoshi, I think those two need some alone time now."

The couple on the bed didn't even notice the other two's departure.

Silence filled the room, and Gokudera's lips parted hesitantly.

"Takeshi… what do you think happens to us after death?"

"In all honesty, I don't know." Yamamoto answered. "No one does. But I think that there is some kind of heaven out there, where we can be happy forever."

"But tell me then, if I had died and gone there, I would not have been happy. Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" Gokudera turned to look out the window. "I thought I had died. When there was only blackness, I didn't know what to think."

Yamamoto leaned over and kissed the silver haired man gently. "Let's not discuss this now. You're healing, and that's more important."

Gokudera shrugged. "I think it's important to consider what happens to us after death."

"I know, we all do. You think none of us have? We're in the Mafia Gokudera, we all wonder."

Yamamoto started trailing kisses up Gokudera's arm, moving over his shoulder and up his neck until he finally reached the bomber's lips.

Gokudera kissed back slightly before leaning back into the bed. "Tired…"

"Then sleep. We have so much more time left to us that it doesn't matter."

"You are so corny." Gokudera mumbled.

Yamamoto chuckled and left a kiss on Gokudera's forehead.

"You love it." He whispered.

**Doesn't every fangirl love it?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed a good connecting chapter between Day 4 and Day 6, and this works out fine. Day 6 has already been written, it just needs a bit of tweaking.**

**Remember: your reviews save or kill Gokudera this time around. So far the count: 3 people want Gokudera dead and to angst the hell out of the ending. 4 want Gokudera alive and well and fluffy (of course there will still be angst). Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Day 6: A Golden Promise

Day Six: A Golden Promise

Yamamoto made his way back into the hospital room after ducking out to get some food for himself. Gokudera was asleep, but he noted with glee that a few of the machines had been removed.

The Rain Guardian pulled up his chair and settled next to the silver-haired man's bedside. He would be patient and wait for Gokudera to wake up in his own time. He needed to get stronger after all.

After an hour, Gokudera blinked open emerald eyes.

"Hey idiot."

Yamamoto's face broke into his trademark toothy grin. "Hey Gokudera."

The two talked for a while about trivial things; Tsuna's negotiations with the Olivatto family, Dino and Hibari's impending vacation, and how shitty hospital food was.

Gokudera poked gloomily at the salad that more resembled snot.

"I miss your sushi." He mumbled under his breath. Yamamoto had barely heard it, but heard it he did and he was ecstatic.

"Don't worry, I'll sneak some in for you later. At least today is the last day you're in the danger zone right? You're gonna be okay."

"I better. I don't think the Tenth would ever let me live it down if I died on him."

"Hey, Gokudera…"

"What?"

Yamamoto could feel the blood steadily rushing to his cheeks as he slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the tiny box at his fingers.

"We've been together for a long time now, and I know that you've stood by me no matter what, even…" he took a deep breath to steady himself. "…even though it's my fault you've almost died twice, you still loved me.

"It's been almost seven years to our seven days, and this past week has been such a trial to both of us. You more so. So I just…"

Yamamoto slowly dropped down on one knee and brought the velvet box out of his pocket. Gokudera's eyes widened and his face flushed with blush.

"I was wondering… if you, Gokudera Hayato, would marry me."

The anticipation of Gokudera's answer was so thick, not even Yamamoto's katanas could cut through it. Gokudera's eyes were shadowed, even though he didn't really have bangs anymore.

Finally, after three brutal minutes that felt like a lifetime to Yamamoto, he heard the whisper.

"Yes."

Yamamoto's face lit up, and he felt happier than he ever had before in his life; happier than when Gokudera had accepted being his boyfriend, happier than the two times Gokudera had woken up in the hospital. He smiled widely as he slipped the simple band onto Gokudera's left ring finger, and could feel his heart burst with love at the sight.

Gokudera pulled Yamamoto in gently for a kiss, which quickly erupted into a passionate one. Yamamoto needed to feel his _fiancé's _touch, and elate in the fact that he would be tied to his love forever.

Gokudera pulled back with a ragged gasp, and Yamamoto's smile quickly faded at the look on Gokudera's face.

Pain. And fear.

Gokudera's body collapsed backwards, and the machine that had been steadily beeping, monitoring the Storm Guardian's heartbeat, started the monotonous scream that Yamamoto had hoped he would never hear.

Gokudera's heart had stopped.

**This is the moment of truth: I hate it when authors say that they won't post the next chapter until they get x amount of reviews, but I have to do it here. Once I get 10 more reviews (up to 30 as I post this chapter), I will write and post the next chapter. But they all have to give me an answer to my dilemma; should Gokudera survive this and marry Yamamoto, or should Gokudera not and we end it with a funeral? It's up to you, majority rule. So review and tell me what you want to happen. The count is currently: 4 to angst it up, 7 to fluff it up.**

**Scenario A) The doctors are able to restart Gokudera's heart and save him in time. A happy, tearful reunion between Yamamoto and Gokudera. A timeskip goes to the 8059 wedding, and ends with fluff and a happy ending.**

**Scenario B) It's too late; Gokudera has died. Yamamoto is mad with grief and tries to commit suicide, but is stopped by Tsuna. A timeskip goes to Gokudera's funeral, and ends with a distraught Yamamoto.**

**By the way, I got a PM asking me why D18 is in the couple list when neither Dino nor Hibari have made an appearance. That is for the final chapter my friends, either scenario will see some D18 in it :D**


	7. Day 7: Walking A Tightrope

Day 7: Walking A Tightrope

**The winning official ending won by only one vote, it was tied for the longest time. I counted all votes given to me by each separate person (so if you reviewed and voted four times, it only counted as one) and the final count was 10 to 11. Votes included reviews, PMs, and my friends who read it while they were on the phone with me and told me what they wanted to happen. I'm not spoiling here which ending won, you just need to read :)**

Yamamoto couldn't believe that the scream of anguish that left his mouth belonged to him. He could only stand there, helpless, while the monitor flatlined and Gokudera's emerald green eyes stared blankly, the cold grip of fear still on his face.

The Rain Guardian was quickly pushed out of the room by doctors and nurses. The last thing he heard and saw was one of the doctors ripping open the gown, screaming "Clear!" and a difibulator press down on Gokudera's bare chest, ripping his torso upwards as the electricity rippled through him.

Yamamoto let out more screams of agony, trying to get back to the door to see what was happening. A few doctors managed to pull him away and get him into a waiting room nearby.

He shook, with pain and sobs and grief. His long legs buckled out from beneath him and he hit the floor, not even registering any pain past the throbbing beat of his heart.

"Save him! _GOD DAMMIT YOU ARE DOCTORS FUCKING SAVE HIM!"_

"We'll do everything that we can, we promise-"

"_It's not good enough!"_

Yamamoto's voice was distorted, pain and fury mixed together.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././

_That proposal made me happier than I had been in a long while. I wanted it for so long, desperately wanted it._

_Our first kiss as an engaged couple was perfect. Yamamoto's lips were warm and gentle, even in the midst of our passionate kiss._

_And then I felt a gripping pain in my chest._

_I yanked away from the kiss and looked at Yamamoto in fear as I felt my heart slow._

_My body stopped listening to me and fell backwards as I felt my heart stop._

_No. No no no no no. __This can't happen, not now. If I die, it'll destroy Yamamoto. He'll blame himself completely again, and possibly… no, not possibly. He will end his own life if I die. I can't let him do that, it'd be such a waste._

_I don't want him to die._

_Silly thing to think, considering I'm the dead one now._

_There's no way my body is strong enough to pull through._

_The blackness is embracing. I feel myself fading into it._

_No, I can't lose myself there. If I lose myself, I will never, ever see Yamamoto again._

_I CAN'T DIE NOW._

/./././././././././././././././././././././././. 

Yamamoto looked at himself in his black suit. It was perfectly monochrome, with a black tie and white undershirt underneath. Even the rose in his lapel was white.

He got out of the car and looked silently at the church. Only a few others were present, mainly the other Guardians and a few close friends, Dino Cavallone, who surprisingly enough had an arm around Hibari's waist without getting it ripped off, and Yamamoto's father.

"You ready?" Tsuna asked gently.

Yamamoto nodded, and walked into the church. It was beautifully decorated, the monochromatic flowers everywhere.

He walked to the front of the church and stood tall, looking at the door he had just walked through. The few guests had followed and sat themselves in the pews. Yamamoto stood there, his normally cheerful eyes traced with seriousness.

A piano started playing, and Yamamoto glanced over. The pianist was Bianchi, who had learned piano alongside Gokudera and was close to the younger's level in skill.

Yamamoto took a deep breath as the doors opened.

And his face broke into a smile at the sight.

Gokudera stood in the doorway, dressed in a solid white tux. His hair was straightened to perfection, and the blood red rose in his lapel stood out like a drop of blood.

A reminder.

Tsuyoshi bowed to Gokudera and had the younger man lace his arm through his. Slowly, they began walking down the aisle.

Yamamoto's face was about to split. His heart was welling up with love at the sight of the Italian man walking towards him.

Finally, Gokudera had had enough. He sped up the pace, shortening the time it took to get to the altar where Yamamoto was standing.

A judge was waiting, a small peaceful smile on his face as he began the ceremony. A mix between Japanese and Italian culture was what the two had decided on, and this was the Italian part.

When it came time to say their vows, the two men turned to face each other.

"Gokudera Hayato, I just want to apologize for all the pain I've ever put you through. All the time spent in the hospitals because I screwed up. But somehow, you still loved me and stayed by my side anyways. I promise I will do my best to take care of you, now and forever, despite the fact that I might be the biggest idiot you've ever seen. I love you Hayato. I could say that every day for the rest of forever, and it still wouldn't show just how much I truly do love you. Will you allow me to do this?"

Gokudera nodded, and a whispered 'Yes' fell from his lips. The other Guardians looked at each other, confused. Since when had Yamamoto known how to say that many words in Italian?

Gokudera straightened, trying to match the Rain Guardian in height.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, just how long did it take you to look up that many words in a Japanese to Italian dictionary?" He cocked his eyebrow, and the taller man laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Despite the fact that you are the biggest idiot I've ever met in my entire life, I still somehow found a way to love you. When you first asked me to be your boyfriend for only seven days, I didn't think anything of it. I just wanted you to stop talking to me. But as we spent all of that time together, I finally let someone else in. Ti Amo, idiota."

Dino wolf whistled and was subsequently smacked over the head by the Cloud Guardian.

When Gokudera finished talking, a Shinto priest walked out and traded places with the preacher. The two men kneeled Japanese style, and took their turns drinking sake and saying vows and promises

Finally, Yamamoto leaned in and captured Gokudera's lips in his. Another wolf whistle and a noise that suspiciously sounded like a tonfa hitting someone's head sounded, but neither man could care less. They were enraptured in the other's lips.

When they finally pulled apart, Ryohei shouted "EXTREMEEEEEEEE" at the top of his lungs.

Yamamoto leaned down and picked up his new husband bridal style in his arms. Gokudera blushed, and then cursed at himself. He had avoided blushing the entire ceremony, but that was all out the window now.

Tsuna and Mukuro stood with their fingers intertwined, and the young boss gave a sincere smile to his two best friends. Dino was trying to convince Hibari into a wedding, but the former prefect was having none of it.

Yamamoto beamed at his friends, and then looked down at the pouting Mafioso in his arms.

Yes, pouting.

Yamamoto leaned in and kissed those irresistible lips.

_Finally, finally._

_The seven day trials are over._

**The End?**

**Notice that the status of this Fanfic is still incomplete :p**

**Anyways, I couldn't help making it seem like a funeral, I'm so mean XD**

**I seriously started crying when I was writing the section from Gokudera's POV. I just could imagine the angst and the terror Yamamoto and Gokudera were both feeling.**

**Hope this ending was angsty enough for the angst lovers and fluffy enough for the fluff lovers :3**

**I'll see you guys soon ;)**


	8. Omake: Day 7 Alternate Ending

Omake: Day 7 Alternate Ending

**See, I'm not done here yet :3**

**The vote was so close I wanted to write the alternate ending, but it's simply an omake. The first ending is the official one.**

**If you were content with the first ending, just stop here. This is going to be Scenario B.**

**The beginnings are the same until Gokudera's POV. I'm reposting it though.**

Yamamoto couldn't believe that the scream of anguish that left his mouth belonged to him. He could only stand there, helpless, while the monitor flatlined and Gokudera's emerald green eyes stared blankly, the cold grip of fear still on his face.

The Rain Guardian was quickly pushed out of the room by doctors and nurses. The last thing he heard and saw was one of the doctors ripping open the gown, screaming "Clear!" and a difibulator press down on Gokudera's bare chest, ripping his torso upwards as the electricity rippled through him.

Yamamoto let out more screams of agony, trying to get back to the door to see what was happening. A few doctors managed to pull him away and get him into a waiting room nearby.

He shook, with pain and sobs and grief. His long legs buckled out from beneath him and he hit the floor, not even registering any pain past the throbbing beat of his heart.

"Save him! _GOD DAMMIT YOU ARE DOCTORS FUCKING SAVE HIM!"_

"We'll do everything that we can, we promise-"

"_It's not good enough!"_

Yamamoto's voice was distorted, pain and fury mixed together.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././

_That proposal made me happier than I had been in a long while. I wanted it for so long, desperately wanted it._

_Our first kiss as an engaged couple was perfect. Yamamoto's lips were warm and gentle, even in the midst of our passionate kiss._

_And then I felt a gripping pain in my chest._

_I yanked away from the kiss and looked at Yamamoto in fear as I felt my heart slow._

_My body stopped listening to me and fell backwards as I felt my heart stop._

_No. No no no no no. __This can't happen, not now. If I die, it'll destroy Yamamoto. He'll blame himself completely again, and possibly… no, not possibly. He will end his own life if I die. I can't let him do that, it'd be such a waste._

_I don't want him to die._

_Silly thing to think, considering I'm the dead one now._

_There's no way my body is strong enough to pull through._

_The blackness is embracing. I feel myself fading into it._

_No, I can't lose myself there. If I lose myself, I will never, ever see Yamamoto again._

_I CAN'T DIE NOW._

/./././././././././././././././././././././././.

Yamamoto looked up desperately when a doctor walked back into the room.

"I'm so sorry…"

The scream of pain Yamamoto loosened could have shattered eardrums. He was shaking and sobbing into the chair.

"It's a-all m-my f-fault… _IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!_"

He started thrashing in pain, completely losing all of his senses.

Gokudera was dead. His fiancé was dead. Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

All because of him.

He should have waited. The proposal was too much.

It collapsed Gokudera's heart.

Too much.

Too much.

Too much pain.

Dead.

Never again would he see that rare smile. Never would he be called an idiot. Never again could he kiss his lover, and tell him just how much he loved him.

Gone.

Dead.

Yamamoto stilled, and his face calmed quickly into seriousness.

The doctors were frightened, this was not normal.

Calmly, he unsheathed his katana. Even though it was a hospital, he was allowed to keep his katana because of the countless amounts of enemies that the Vongola had.

Slowly, he smiled. The smile wasn't his normal cheerful grin.

It was the smile of a man accepting death.

Tsuna burst in, having received a call almost as soon as the incident happened.

"_Yamamoto no!"_

Bursting into Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna tackled the taller man, knocking the katana out of his reach.

"Tsuna, please. Please let me do this. I can't…I can't…" Yamamoto broke into fresh tears.

"No Yamamoto, no. I'm going to miss him too, but there's nothing more we can do! If you die, I will have lost both of my best friends in one day. Do you know how much pain I'm in from losing Gokudera, and how much pain I would be in if I had lost you too?"

"Tsuna, please. Please…" Yamamoto continued begging, but he wasn't physically trying to reach his katana anymore.

"It's my fault… I have to, I have to, it's my fault…"

"It's not your fault Yamamoto, it never wa-"

"_It is my fault!_" Yamamoto screamed.

"_I FUCKING PROPOSED TO HIM LESS THAN TEN MINUTES AGO! IT WAS TOO MUCH, IT KILLED HIM! I FUCKING KILLED HIM!"_

The older man's voice sounded like it had come from hell. The normally deep, soothing tone was ripping through octaves and growling low with fury.

The Rain Guardian broke down in Tsuna's arms, sobbing his grief at losing his lover into the brunette's suit.

"Gokudera… Gokudera…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamamoto stared ahead, his gaze focused on nothing. The normally cheerful look that filled his face was gone. His face was blank. There were horrible black bags under his eyes, and he was thin.

Tsuna had barely convinced him to stay alive. But even though Yamamoto's body was still present, his mind had died the same day Gokudera's had.

Getting him to eat had taken Tsuna nearly force feeding him. His katanas and other weapons were confiscated. He never left his room.

The Rain could never survive without the Storm.

Finally, a flicker of emotion filled Yamamoto's eyes as he stood. He walked to the front of the church. Steeling himself, he looked down into the open casket.

Gokudera's body lay motionless, his face relaxed in a way it had never been while he was alive. He was dressed in his finest, the tuxedo he would have probably worn to his wedding.

It killed Yamamoto.

Tears leaked out of the Rain Guardian's eyes as he fell to his knees, the crashing memories and pain cascading over him. The dam that held the memoires back had burst.

Their first kiss.

Their first time.

The seven days.

Their engagement.

Their kiss.

The one that had killed Gokudera.

Yamamoto sobbed unabashedly into the side of the casket. He couldn't speak, he couldn't say any last words to Gokudera. He had no words to say.

When he was finally able to wrench himself away from his lover's body, he walked straight out of the church.

It was raining.

This time, the rain was not cleansing. Every single droplet that hit Yamamoto's skin was another reminder of how the Rain could not survive without the Storm.

And that despite being the cleansing factor of the family's bloody battles, the Rain could not cleanse the blood on his own hands.

Yamamoto walked and walked, and he didn't look back.

The Rain lightened up, and Tsuna grew worried for his friend.

They searched and searched, and the Rain finally stopped.

Just as the last raindrop stopped falling, they found him.

Yamamoto's body lay in the same park that Gokudera and Yamamoto had first kissed.

The autopsy revealed that nothing was wrong, except his heart had given out. There was no disease, no other cause.

The Rain Guardian had died of a broken heart.

When Tsuna lay on the ground three months later, his own life seeping out through the numerous bullet holes, he idly remembered.

_The day that Yamamoto died was the last time it had rained._

**Who cried? Don't lie, you know you did. I did, and I'm the one who wrote the damn Fanfiction lol.**

**This is the alternate ending. And there is going to be one more omake courtesy of Skeeterpillar, who came up with how Yamamoto managed to translate his vows into Italian for the wedding last chapter. It's going to be humorous, a pick-me-up after this bloody angsty chapter.**

**Cheers~ (god I sound British lol)**

**~Cinder, aka leopardstarismyleader.**


	9. Omake: Seven Days To Write His Vows

Omake 2: Seven Days To Write His Vows

**All credit for this idea goes to Skeeterpillar, the breeder I go to for a lot of plot bunnies (I avoid the twisted demented ones at least). GoddessoftheRain was also in the skype conversation, and she deserves a little bit of credit for initiating this conversation.**

**As a refresher, Yamamoto said his vows in Italian. He gave a giant paragraph, and Gokudera taunted him about how long it took him to look up all those words in a Japanese-to-Italian dictionary. Well, it took about a week :)**

**Day 1: Writing The Vows**

Yamamoto sat down at a desk with a piece of paper and a pen. He stared at the paper for a couple of hours, his face creased in concentration (Gokudera commented that he looked constipated). He finally wrote some lines, crossed them out, rewrote them, and repeated the process fifty times before he finally had a block of text to work with. He had decided from the beginning that he was going to say his vows in Italian to Gokudera, but first he had to have something to translate. He worked and worked until an agitated Storm Guardian pulled him into the bedroom, sick of waiting for his lover.

**Day 2: Translation**

The Rain Guardian sat at his desk, a Japanese-to-Italian dictionary propped open in front of him. He'd look down at his work, and then flip through the dictionary until he found the word and copied it down (yes, even the verbs were completely in the infinitive). Once he had finished after spending an entire day translating the vows, he leaned back and smiled at his handiwork. Gokudera would love this! But just to make sure he had copied everything down correctly, he would ask Squalo for his opinion the next day.

**Day 3: Asking Squalo's Opinion**

"Hey Squalo-san, can you help me with this?"

"VRAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WITH WHAT?"

Yamamoto handed over the paper he was so proud of, and frowned when Squalo took a glance at it and doubled over laughing.

"YOU STUPID KATANA BRAT! ALL YOU DID WAS COPY WORDS OUT OF A DICTIONARY, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Well yeah, but isn't that what-"

"NO! YOU NEED GRAMMAR YOU DUMBASS!"

"Will you help me?"

"ONLY IF YOU CAN BEAT ME IN A DUEL! DRAW YOUR SWORD, VRAAAAAIIIIIII!"

**Day 4: Duel**

After a 2-day long duel, Yamamoto finally had the Varia right-hand man pinned against the wall, his sword at the older man's neck.

"I win, now help me with my vows."

Squalo relented, and sat down with Yamamoto to teach him Italian grammar. However, he wasn't too great of a teacher, but Yamamoto somehow got the hang of it anyways.

**Day 5: Drunkenness**

"THESE ARE SO CUTE!" Squalo yelled, looking over the vows. He drained another cup of sake before reading them again.

"Hahaha, thanks!" Yamamoto slurred, having also drunk way too much sake for his own good.

The long haired man suddenly burst into tears.

"XANXUS U ANUS Y U NO LOVE ME?"

Yamamoto reached over and patted the older man on the back.

"It's fine Squalo, I'm sure he loves you."

**Day 6: Avoiding Death**

Yamamoto ducked the slashing sword to his head.

"VRAAAAIIIII, WHY DID YOU LET ME DRINK! I SAY STUPID THINGS WHEN I DRINK!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Yamamoto yelled, avoiding the blade again.

It took the entire day to get Squalo to calm down and stop trying to kill the Rain Guardian.

**Day 7: Grammar Check And Final Draft**

Squalo threw the piece of paper with the final draft on it at Yamamoto.

"HERE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Everything's good? The words, the grammar-"

"IT'S FUCKING BLOODY PERFECT, GET OUT!"

Not wanting to risk another day of trying to avoid death and comforting Squalo at the same time, Yamamoto ran out, clutching the completely ready Italian vows to his chest.

**Skeeterpillar wrote these (basically), and it was her comment on Squalo getting drunk and saying "Xanxus u anus y u no love me?" that convinced me to place it here.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed~ This Fanfic is now officially complete. I am working on a 3-shot 8059, mainly fluff but with some angst and a lime. I never write that stuff, but I found a beautiful way to do so and so I shall write it. The lime will be a separate chapter for those who want to skip over it. It will be called You Are The One, and it's another plot bunny courtesy of Skeeterpillar. First chapter will be up tomorrow~**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and time put into this story! I love everyone who left a review, no matter how short or long!**

**Adios, I hope to see you all soon!**

**~Cinder, aka leopardstarismyleader.**


End file.
